


Feeling my way through the darkness (Guided by a beating heart)

by admirabletragedy



Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Altprompt, Art, M/M, falling, no.17, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/pseuds/admirabletragedy
Summary: Day 17 • FallingEzra recalls the time when they were on a mission and Ezra’s foot had slipped, sending him over the edge of the cliff face. Thankfully, Luke had acted quickly, moving to grab onto his arm in the blink of an eye.Ezra wonders if Luke realizes he saved him from so much more than a hard fall.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Luke Skywalker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946944
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Whumptober





	Feeling my way through the darkness (Guided by a beating heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song “Wake Me Up,” by Avicii

* * *

[Luke and Ezra](https://admirabletragedy.tumblr.com/post/632198380016304128/falling)

* * *


End file.
